The Dangerous Game
by himayamata
Summary: Gregory and Heath were heading to visit a sick friend until a maniac drive by and threw a book at them. A monster popped out from the page and started a game. Gregory knows what kind of game they are in and it is not easy. (Updating chapters every month or two)
1. It

**A Dangerous Game**

 **Part 1: It**

Heath and Gregory have decided not to go to the school dance tonight, instead, they go to visit their friend Caitlyn who got sick and cannot go to the party. They promised to her that they will keep her company until she's gets better. When everything goes well as they stroll towards her house at night, a black car appeared from the road with loud engines roaring.

"Drag racing in Madison?" Heath covered his ears.

"I don't think that's drag racing." Gregory said. "It looked like a chase."

As they watched the fast car drive by, the driver yelled at them. "I hope you have level up!" The driver made a creepy and sinister laugh as he threw a hard object to Gregory's face.

"Gregory!" Heath checked his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Is my nose bleeding?"

"No. It's still fine."

"Oh god, what is that?" Gregory looked down and saw a closed book burning. "Who throws a book to strangers?"

"That guy." Heath pointed at the driver that drove to the corner of the street and disappeared from their sights. But still they heard his maniacal laugh echoing.

Gregory stamped the fire out and saved the mysterious black book. After it goes out, he picked it up to see the title. He froze as he read it. "Oh, no."

"What is it, man?" Heath took a look and saw the book's cover. "Is that a Goosebumps book?"

"It is." Gregory said. "This book gives me nightmares, man. I mean, this is the reason why I hate camping. This is the scariest book ever."

"Seriously?" Heath commented. "I say _Night of the Living Dummy_ is creepy. That dummy Slappy is a real menace and a true Goosebumps villain."

"Well, I have not read that. I only read _The Girl Who Cried Monster, Monster Blood 3, Cuckoo Clock of Doom_ and _Attack of the Mutant_. That's all I can remember. But this one... it still terrifies me."

"Hey! I have an idea. Why not we bring this to Caitlyn? She loves Goosebumps." Heath suggested.

"Great idea." Gregory said. "But I don't think this book is ours."

"The guy threw it away. I don't think he will mind. We should take it." Heath grabbed the book from his friend's hands. "Now, let's see how creepy this book is."

"Real creepy. I kinda hate the ending."

Without knowing what kind of book that is, Heath opened it and flipped the pages. In a second, a powerful blast of smoke and light burst out from the pages of the book and repelled the two boys away. The book fell from Heath's grip and the words on those pages turned into black liquid joined together, forming a silhouette of a large creature.

The boys moved back as they watched a large monster popped out from the book. Gregory gasped in fright as he saw the furry monster. He heard the loud growl. He saw the large claws and sharp teeth. The boy froze in fear as he watched the creature looked around, wondering where it was.

"What is that?" Heath yelled in terror.

The monster heard Heath and turned its face to them. The large creature approached them and raised its large claws at them. Heath shut his eyes quickly before the monster do something horrible.

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly, the creature slaps Heath's shoulder and spoke in English. "Tag. You're It." Then the creature ran away and into the woods.

Heath was speechless after what the creature did. Confused, he turned to Gregory and saw him sweating like an athlete in a summer race. He knows that Gregory was terrified to see the big blue monster. "So... this is the monster that frightens you, right? What monster is that, man?"

Gregory answered. " _The Beast From the East_. And I really, really hate this damn game."


	2. The Team

**A Dangerous Game**

 **Part 2: The Team**

Troubled by the beast lurking in the shadows waiting to be captured, Gregory tried to think of a plan to catch the Beast. The two young men walked towards Caitlyn's house. Heath clutched the black book tight as he watched the big blue creature jumping around the trees, watching them.

"Why is he following us?" He asked Gregory.

"It's a game, remember. He's watching us. But trying to avoid us."

"Can you tell me how this game works, man? I'm really freaking out right now."

Gregory said, "It's simple. Tag the creature and stay away from him until dawn. But if we are 'IT' for too long, the Beast will eat us. Game over for us. You have the book. Go read it."

"We don't have time for that!"

"Just open it and read!"

"Fine!" Heath opened the black book. "There's nothing."

"What do you mean?" Gregory checked the book and saw the pages of the book blank. "Great. We have to think of something else."

Gregory and Heath reached the doorstep and knocked on the door. They waited… and waited for a minute. It looks like no one's home. Heath took a peek at the window and saw the TV screen on and the living room empty. He looked closely and saw chips and soda on the table. "Wait a minute…"

He turned to the large flat screen and saw the paused movie. Then the door suddenly opened and Caitlyn appeared before them wearing her sleeping pajamas and her dad's bathrobe. Her eyes were drowsy and her nose wet. A little warning to stay away from her. "Hey, guys. What took you so long?"

"A lot has happened. Believe me." Gregory said. "Heath, can you explain? I don't want to repeat what I told you."

"Well, you see, Caitlyn…" Heath think of a simple way to explain their situation. "There was a book... this book, that unleashed a creature from those Goosebumps books and then this Beast from the East wanted to play a game with us and so we are in trouble and… we have until dawn to stop this creature from eating us."

After the explanation, silence followed. Caitlyn was speechless after what she heard and then there was a slight grin at her face which soon turned into laughter. "Oh, guys! You are so sweet. Doing this make-believe stuff for me."

"What? No!" Gregory said. "It's real."

"I know this." She said. "You all know how I love Goosebumps. I can play this game too. I'll be the character who knows how to defeat the villain. Can I be that character?"

"This is not a game!" Heath yelled. "Well, it is a game but not a game you think!"

"Tell me. Who's the Beast?" She asked them, smiling. "Is it Anton? He can be a good Beast, you know. Big guy with those athletic arms."

When there was no proof to show her, Gregory then heard a sudden scream from the house next door. The three teenagers saw a woman attacked by a flying poodle.

Caitlyn stopped laughing and froze in terror when she saw the fanged poodle. "Oh, dear god…"

Gregory asked her. "Is that a Goosebumps character?" He tried to recall if there was a vampire dog in the books.

She replied, "It's Fifi from Please Don't Feed the Vampire. It's one of those Give Yourselves Goosebumps."

"Should we help?" Heath wanted to but he's worried about the vampire fangs.

"Of course!" Gregory ran to help the woman. He picked up a stone and threw it to the vampire poodle. He got it's attention and now it's dark vampire eyes turned to him. Gregory told the shocked woman. "Run!"

The woman got up and ran to safety.

The vampire dog hissed as it attacked the teenager.

"Gregory!" Both Caitlyn and Heath screamed to him. "Watch out!"

Before he could move out of the monster's way, the Beast leaped out from the large tree and attacked the flying poodle. He ripped the creature into half and spread black goo all over the sidewalk. Drops of it spilled on Gregory's face. He noticed the black goo was ink. It's not blood or flesh. Or it could be the normal blood of vampires.

Heath and Caitlyn were surprised that the Beast saved Gregory. "Um… what happened?"

The Beast turned to Gregory with a fierce look.

Gregory can't help but ask the monster. "Why did you save me?"

"Obviously, I don't want the dog to steal my food."

"Oh, right…." Gregory remembered the game. The Beast has a good reason.

"Is she going to join the game?" The Beast pointed at Caitlyn. "If she's not, kick her out. I don't want anyone to mess anything."

Heath responded, "No! She's not in the game. She will never join-."

"I'm in." Caitlyn stepped up.

"What are you doing?" Heath whispered to her. He cannot believe she just said that. She's willingly join them in the dangerous game. "You read the book, right? You know how the game works and how it ended. Remember about your condition, Cait. You are sick. You can't go around."

Gregory backed him up. "He's right. You can't come with us."

"Yeah. But I have a plan that I wanted to try." Caitlyn said. The boys looked at each other and then to the Beast crossing its arms, waiting impatiently.

The blue monster growled. "The clock is ticking, guys."

The three human players have made a decision. Gregory answered him. "She's with us. You can go hide now. We're coming for you."

The Beast smiled. "Good. Three meals for me." The creature went back to the trees and in to the darkness.

"I hope you have a plan for this, Cait." Gregory said. "Because we are not the only ones who has problems in this town." He saw hundred of walking gnomes coming out from the other house. The three quickly ran back to her house and locked the door.


	3. Bait

**A Dangerous Game**

 **Part 3: Bait**

"So, what's the plan?" Gregory asked Caitlyn. "How can we capture the Beast?"

She answered him. "Well, I remember that we should tag the creature at the East. Luckily, we are at the East of Madison. Then, there is something about a Penalty Rock."

"It's a boulder. Good thing is that there are no boulders in Madison." Heath said. "Now what's the real plan? I want to hear it."

Caitlyn gave them transceivers. "Just follow my instructions."

Watching through the window, the Beast sat on the branches of the suburb tree hiding and waiting. He cannot hear them but he can see them discuss about their plan. Later, the three kids closed the curtains so that the Beast could not see them. The blue monster prepared itself for a trap or anything that's coming.

Then the two boys came out from the house wearing grey hooded jackets. The Beast cannot see their faces and it did not anticipate that the teenagers would split up. "Now, what are you up to?" It looked like the boys part ways while the girl stayed inside the house.

Heath took out his transceiver and called the others. "I don't think it's working. The Beast's still in place."

Caitlyn said, "That's good. We are going to confuse him keeping him distracted and worried."

Gregory understood her plan. "If the Beast followed one of us, the two will work together to set up the trap while the other one becomes the bait."

"This is crazy." Heath said. "Why would the Beast follow us? Are we the hunters or the hunted?"

"It is three against one, Heath. We will use that as our advantage."

Then Caitlyn gave them an updated. "Guys… it looks like the Beast is staying... which is good. You guys are going to set up the trap."

Heath and Gregory moved quickly and gather all the materials they need for the trap of theirs. Gregory went to the hardware store to get tools while Heath went to the grocery store to... hide. He disagrees with the plan. He doesn't want to be part of the dangerous game. He remembered what his mother said. If you get in trouble, you have to find a way to escape. "Must hide. Must hide..." Heath dropped his transceiver and ran.

Unfortunately, Caitlyn called giving update to the two boys. "Guys, the Beast is on the move. He seemed to smell something and left."

Gregory responded, "Strange. He will not abandon the game to have a snack."

"He could be in a time-out." Caitlyn said.

"Time-out? He should have notify us about it!"

"What's wrong?"

Gregory knew what's going on. "Heath is the bait now!" He ran back where he left and head to his friend's direction. "Caitlyn... it looks like I'm going alone."

"No! I will come with you." Caitlyn really wanted to leave the house. "I want to help."

"You have a fever, Cait. You're just a liability." Then he didn't get a response. "Cait? Cait, can you hear me?" After a few second, he quickly realized what she did. Once he arrived at her home, she's gone! The door was left wide open. There are no sign of forced entry that could mean she ran off to Heath. "Caitlyn... why are you doing this to me?"

Gregory remembered the time when they're kids he invited her to play outside. She climbed up the tree and fell. He just watched and then laughed. She got a scar on her arm. That scar was later discovered by her old brother Donovan. He scolded Gregory and threatened him that if he see Caitlyn hurt, he will do much worse. Now that Donovan's in the military, Gregory knew he will get a taste of a Marine's punch.

* * *

After getting there, Heath realized that going to the department store is a bad idea. Inside, there was a werewolf emerged out from the dumpster angry and hungry. He caught Heath's scent and growled. "Easy, Remus. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just... hiding here because-."

The werewolf roared and attacked the teenager.

"AAAHHH!" Heath shut his eyes as the werewolf's mouth went close to his arm.

Quite unexpected, the Beast crashed in and fought the werewolf. He threw the monster to the fruit section and then turned to the teenager. "What are you doing? You know there are monsters who will interrupt our game!"

"I-I-I'm sorry." Heath apologized. "I'm just thirsty. I... I need a drink." He took a beverage from the shelves opened it and drank it. "See?"

"Huh?" The Beast was puzzled but don't trust his excuse. "Are you abandoning the game, boy?"

"Um..." Heath paused, thinking of a way out. Suddenly, the werewolf came back. He leaped towards the Beast and bit his shoulder. The blue beast got distracted and punched its way out trying to get out from the werewolf's locked jaw.

"Get off! GET OFF!"

When the two monster were busy brawling, Heath went a little closer to the two and waited for that moment. The Beast grabbed the werewolf and threw it down to the polished floor. The Beast's back was on Heath's sight. Once the blue monster was distracted by the wolfman, the young man slapped the Beast's back. "TAG!"

The blue monster was startled by the human's slap. He faced him and gave him a glare. "You didn't just-." Then the werewolf came back again for another brawl.

Heath quickly ran away out from the department store. He did it! He tagged the Beast! Time to run and hide. As he left the department store, he saw Caitlyn came in wearing her father's night robe. She came to him worried. "What happened?"

"Run." Heath said.

"What? Why?"

" _Itaggedthebeasttimetorun_." He grabbed Caitlyn's hand and ran to the other direction away.

Then they heard the Beast's terrifying roar. "You sneaky brat! I'll catch you!"

"Yep. Time to run." Caitlyn said.


	4. Tagged

**A Dangerous Game**

 **Part 4: Tagged**

The Beast threw the werewolf to a car and beat it up until ink splattered all over the parking lot. His anger was so intense that he stopped until the car was crushed and stained by the black ink. He did not like what happened. The kid manage to tag him. The Beast tried to find his mistake there.

After several punches, he realized what went wrong. He forgot to say _time-out_. If he did that before, he will be safe by that kid's sneaky slap. "Those humans are clever after all."

Then a strange black car arrived and stopped a few meters away from the Beast. The window opened and a haunted dummy stick out his head. He saw what the Beast did to his fellow werewolf. "Fleg, what are you doing?"

"I'm playing a game." The Beast answered. "Leave me alone, nutcracker. You have no right to disturb my game. You know that, Slappy?"

"You dumb beast!" The living dummy frowned. "Remember that I'm the one who released you from that cursed book! I gave you freedom! Now you must help me get rid of Stine!"

The Beast talked back to the dummy. "Yes. I'm free. ... But alone. My friends did not make it out of the book."

Slappy made an offer. "Then join me, Beast! Join me and you will never be alone."

Ink began to swirl behind the Beast and reformed the werewolf that he beat up. The wolf growled at the blue creature like a rabid dog waiting to attack.

The Beast turned to the dummy with a glare. "No. I'll continue my game and finish it."

"You will regret this, Beast! If you don't help us get rid of Stine, we will-." Then Slappy stopped in mid-sentence when the Beast grabbed his tiny wooden body out from the car. The werewolf and the haunted car reacted but they paused when Slappy stopped them. "Stand down! Remember, we cannot be destroyed."

"Remember this, _dummy_. If you and your pathetic monster minions ever interrupt my game, I will bathe the town with your black blood."

"You mean _Ink_." Slappy responded with a smile. "Fine! If you don't want to join us, so be it! No monster will ever come near you! No monster will ever help you! Mention you! See you! No one will ever remember you and your blue runts ever again!"

The Beast released the dummy and head off without saying a word. He went back to the direction where the three was last seen together.

Slappy fixed his red bow tie and his little black jacket. "Let's go." The Haunted Car drove off towards the school and the werewolf followed.

* * *

The three teenagers managed to meet up. After what Heath told Gregory what he did, they immediately went back to Caitlyn's place. But then they heard the radio in an abandoned police car calling all the cops to go to Madison High. The voice mentioned the name of R.L. Stine, the creator of Goosebumps and the writer has a plan to stop the madness going on in town. The three were surprised that the writer is here in Madison.

Heath asked the others. "Should we go there?"

Caitlyn disagreed. She doesn't like the idea. "I don't want anyone to get involve in this game... and I'm wearing my dad's robe."

Gregory asked for suggestions. "What else do you have in mind? We head back to your place? The Beast knows where you house is. And also, we can't go to our place because it is West of Madison. We should always be at the-."

"East until dawn." Caitlyn understands. "Okay. I get it."

"So we are going to Madison High?" Heath wanted to know their next destination.

"Yes." Gregory answered.

Then suddenly, "THERE YOU ARE!" It's the Beast! He has come to tag one of the teenagers! The blue creature made a big leap towards them, raising its hand and swinging it towards Caitlyn. Quickly, Gregory moved right in front of her and used his body as a shield. The Beast's paw slapped his back and yelled, "TAG! You're It!"

Gregory saved her. Caitlyn was surprised. She asked him why. "But why? Why did you let-?"

"You are sick, remember." Gregory said. "I don't want you to be It. And also I don't want your brother to see you hurt."

Caitlyn was speechless. She has no words to express her gratitude.

And then the Beast grunted. "Alright! Time to hide." The creature ran away back to the woods.

"You two must go." Gregory said. "Go to the school and help the others there."

"But... I can't leave you here." Caitlyn was worried. "Can you catch the Beast in time?"

Gregory went close to her and whispered to her ear. What he said made her quiet. She tried to make a straight face and turned to Heath.

"What did he say?" Heath asked.

"We must go." Caitlyn grabbed his hand and ran towards Madison High. She turned to see Gregory for the last time.

He just waved at her and smiled.

Once the two left, Gregory faced the woods and walked towards the Beast's direction. However, he's badly injured. The blue creature slapped him hard that its claws scratched his back. His wounds were deep and slowly bleeding out. With all the pain on his back, Gregory stayed focus. He has a plan in mind. He's going to lure the Beast in to a trap.


	5. Wounded

**A Dangerous Game**

 **Part 5: Wounded**

Gregory crashed inside a veterinary clinic to get the first aid kit. The pain is unbearable. He needs to patch it up before it gets worse. He opened the kit and grabbed the mirror. He decided to stitch up his wound on his own like Matt Damon in the movie The Martian. He looked for the anesthetic and a syringe.

However, he thought it will be easy. But it's not. He cannot reach his wounds on his back.

"Damn it." He realized he need some extra help.

But then he heard the Beast creeping outside, waiting for him to set up a trap.

"If he's the 'hunted', he should be hiding right about now." Gregory knew he cannot get a chance to tag the Beast because of the wounds but that was not his in the first place. He plans to lure the Beast away from Caitlyn and Heath. That's the only way to make sure they are safe.

Then the Beast spoke to him through an opened window, "What are you waiting for? Are you planning to trap me?"

"Can't you see? I'm busy fixing myself. Thanks to you, pal." Gregory said.

"Not my problem." The Beast responded but still keeping his distance away from the human.

"I know... still thinking of a way to catch you. But... this wound distracts me." He tried to look for the pain pills around the clinic. "I can't think clearly with all this pain."

The Beast did not reply.

Gregory continued talking. He's distracting him... stalling him. Waiting for a chance the Beast lower its guard. "So, Mr. Beast... while I try to patch myself up, can you tell me the entire rules of this game?"

"You know already. You read the book, right?"

"I skipped some parts, honestly. It's pretty terrifying." Gregory lied. "But are there any additional details that R.L. Stine did not put in the novel?"

"Yes." The Beast came down from the window but meters away from Gregory. "I added some."

"Care to tell?"

"Time-outs." The Beast said. "There are time-outs. But you should inform the 'IT' first."

"Okay?" Gregory then asked. "Can the 'IT' kill?"

"No. During the game, the IT cannot kill. Only the winners of the game can kill and claim their reward."

"You mean the losers will be the food." Gregory already knows this. He just want to stall the blue creature. "What happens if the IT... dies?"

The Beast answered. "Then the previous one will become IT." Then, "Wait... what are you planning to-" He saw the human boy dropped to the ground face first with a deep wound on his back, bleeding badly. "No. NO!" The Beast ran towards the human and grabbed him. He tried slapping and shaking the human hoped he would wake up. "Wake up! Don't die on me, you pathetic human!" The blue creature had no idea how to revive Gregory. He doesn't know how to bring him back to life. "NO! I don't want to be IT again!" If the Beast has his friends with him, he will just ignore the dead human and goes out hunting the two with his buddies. However, he was alone. He's going to do all the work. "WAKE UP!"

Then suddenly, Gregory opened his eyes and slam his clenched fist to the Beast's neck.

The creature felt a little sting. "What-?" The Beast's vision began to blur and body numbed. "What did you-?"

Gregory stood up holding a syringe that was once filled with anesthetic. "This is my trap, Beast. And you fell for it." Honestly, it was not part of his plan but he improvised. He took that chance to take down the monster. As the numbed blue creature lie down on the clean clinic floor, Gregory gentle pat the Beast's back and said with a smile. "Tag. You're IT."

"YOU HUMANS... ARE SO DAMN CLEVER!" The Beast growled, trying to get up but he cannot move his limbs anymore. The anesthetic was too strong. Not a single finger can be moved. Enraged, the monster yelled at the human boy. "I CHANGE MY MIND! I'M CHANGING THE RULES OF THE GAME NOW! THE 'IT' CAN KILL ANYONE THEY WANT!"

"Then I have to tag myself back." Gregory responded. He wanted to finish the Beast once and for all."

Unfortunately, the Beast laughed at the human. "You may be clever but you lack the knowledge of my existence."

Gregory listened. "Do tell."

"We were made from fiction! Molded from the mind of one man! We are Ideas and ideas don't die! They evolve!" The monster yelled in a violent tone and sinister grin. "We cannot be destroyed, human!"

Gregory was terrified by the truth. The creature was right. Once the idea's out, it cannot be killed or destroyed. How can you kill a horrifying 'idea' like this monster? He tried to think of something to end this horrifying night. Gregory thought of a way to defeat the Beast from the East. But then he recalled what the Beast said to him earlier. "You were all molded from one man, right?"

"Yes."

With that answer, Gregory has found a way to end the nightmare. He had no choice but if he wants to save his friends and himself, he has to make his hands dirty.


	6. The Book

**A Dangerous Game**

 **Part 6: The Books**

It is time to end the nightmare. Gregory arrived at the school crossing through the football field witnessing the monsters invading the place. Screams of students everywhere. Vision blurring. His wound getting worst. He should be at the hospital getting his wound stitch up. But Gregory has important things to do. He has to stop the nightmare. He has to stop R.L. Stine.

Gregory's not sure if R.L. Stine is going to be the key to end the horror. But he needs to find out. First, he must meet him first.

Then something caught his attention. As he was about to enter the football field, he saw the big bonfire burning hundreds of black books. He saw the monsters burning those books. Wondering, why would they destroyed it? Could the book be a threat to them? Then a thought struck Gregory. He still has the strange black book.

Yes!

The books are doorways to their respective stories. If it's opened again, the monsters will be sent back inside the can use this instead of facing R.L. Stine and force him to fix his problem. "That's it!" Now he doesn't have to get his hands dirty.

If he knew this the whole time, he could've send that Beast back in his book! _Damn it!_ Now he has to go back and find the Beast again. However, the screams of students echoed across the area like there's a big slaughterhouse. Heath and Caitlyn are in there. Gregory has to decide. Go save his friends or hunt the monster again.

Well, he hunted and caught the Beast already. Time to save his friends. "Don't worry, guys. I'm coming!" But then his wound began to sore. "Damn it."

* * *

Heath and Caitlyn managed to get inside the school but they missed the terror and excitement. No students in sight. Good news for Caitlyn. She's sick and still wears her father's robe. "Where's everyone?" Heath asked.

"Clearly, they left the building." She answered.

Then they heard brooms moving inside the janitor's closet. "What's that?" Heath knocked the door. "Who's there?"

No answer but the brooms are clearly moving indicating something's inside. Caitlyn opened the door and the man inside screamed at them. He sounded like a girl. It was Davidson the popular guy in school hiding inside the closet. He looked like he's about to pee himself. "Davidson?"

"Close the door! It's still out there!" He yelled at them.

Without asking, Caitlyn shut the door leaving him. "No need to ask what's out there." They heard roars and screams just up ahead. Everyone's in the gym hall. Caitlyn and Heath sneaked towards it and then took a peek. Monster were pushing the door to the locker room where the students and teachers barricaded. They are trapped.

"We should do something." Caitlyn said.

"Are you crazy?" Heath doesn't want to do anything except hide. "Gregory wanted us to stay safe. And so we should stay safe and hide."

Caitlyn then said, "If my brother's here, he will use a bait and lure these guys away from civilians."

Heath responded, "But he's not here. And this is a different situation."

Unexpectedly, Caitlyn went in the gym hall and yelled at those monsters. "Hey! Over here! Come and get me!" Heath moved back a little but kept his eyes on Caitlyn and those monsters. Those dark nightmarish creatures all turned around and set their eyes towards the girl Caitlyn. They hissed. They growled. And then they roared.

They started chasing her. Caitlyn retreated back to the hall where Heath started running too. "Don't follow me! Don't follow me!"

However, she did not hear him. She just followed Heath as she's escaping from the monsters. The two teenagers ran towards the exit of the school building. The monsters followed but then changed their attention to the school bus leaving the school grounds quickly. Caitlyn and Heath hid and watched as the monsters chased after that school bus.

Then they heard another car roaring its engines. They saw a black car near a large bonfire leaving the football field and began to pursue the bus.

Heath commented, "Whoever is in that bus is my hero."

Suddenly, "Guys..." Someone came up to them from behind and scared the hell out of Heath. Both turned and saw their friend Gregory back.

"You're back! That was fast." Caitlyn noticed his current condition. He's not well. "Gregory! You're hurt." She checked his deep wound at the back. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No time. We have a Beast that needed to be stopped."

Heath was concerned and scared. "It was the Beast, right? He did this."

Gregory answered weakly. "Yes. But... don't worry. I have found a way to defeat him." He showed them the black book with the burnt title of _The_ _Beast from the East_. His friend Heath asked, "So what? Are you going to read him to death?"

"No. Remember how we met the Beast."

Heath recalled that moment. "Yes. He came out from that book."

Caitlyn quickly concluded. "And we can put him back there."

"Exactly."

The three teenagers has finally got a plan to defeat the Beast once and for all. But then Gregory added, "However, after defeating him, there are still monsters out there and we don't have the books to put them back."

Caitlyn said. "Just focus at one monster first."

"Right."

Suddenly, out from the blue, they heard a loud howl. It's not from the werewolf or a vampire dog. It's from the Beast. He's coming. Caitlyn asked the boys "Where are we going to set the trap?"

"We can't go back to school." Heath said. "It's badly damaged and they had enough monsters to handle." He remembered Davidson's terrified face.

"There's no other place." Gregory turned to Caitlyn. "Your house is the only place we can trap that blue creature. It's always at the East."

She understands but she reminded them. "I want to set the trap outside the house. Probably, my backyard. Just minimal damages, guys. Please. My dad is currently at his friend's birthday party and I'm sure he'll be back soon. Drunk. And Donovan's coming home too."

Gregory was surprised. "Your brother is coming home from Afghanistan?"

"Yeah."

After that, it gave him an idea. He asked Caitlyn, "Do you have guns at home?"

She answered, "No."

That idea just vanished from his mind. "Okay. Never mind. Let's stick to the original plan then."


End file.
